


A Man in Uniform

by FishEyenoMiko



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock sees John in dress uniform for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a picture of the [Royal Army Medical Corps dress uniform](http://www.messkitonline.co.uk/acatalog/Royal_Army_Medical_Corps._Officer_Mess_Dress.html).

John walked into the flat, a little surprised to see Sherlock there. He'd gone to Bart's earlier that day, and John had assumed he'd still be there. After all, the funeral, even with all its military trappings, had been fairly short, and John had known Sherlock to spend the entire day at Bart's running experiments.

"Hey," John said.

"Hmm," Sherlock replied, quickly glancing up from his book. He did a double take, a look of desire slowly growing on his face.

"You're in uniform..." With a quick look at the page number, Sherlock set his book aside. "Funeral?"

John nodded.

"But not of someone you knew well. You weren't slow coming up the stairs, and your shoulders aren’t slumped."

"Right. She was in my unit, but I didn’t know her terribly well."

"Good..."

"Oh, Sherlock, don’t be jealous," said John with a smirk.

"I'm not jealous. It's just that, if you were actually mourning, what I'm about to do might be considered inappropriate."

A moment later, John was slammed against the wall, Sherlock's soft, full lips pressed against his.

John passively let himself be ravished for a moment, then reached up to put his fingers in Sherlock's hair. Sherlock quickly grabbed John's hands, holding them over his head with one hand. With the other, Sherlock ran his hands down John's uniform jacket, feeling the buttons, then moving them back up to study the collar badges. All the while, Sherlock was kissing John; sometimes bruisingly hard, sometimes barely touching his lips to John's

Sherlock stepped back, letting go of John's wrists. Both of them were panting and John was beginning to sweat in his uniform. 

Sherlock reached over, closing the door. Then Sherlock pulled John back against him, kissing him again as he began maneuvering them over to the table.

Between kisses, John pulled back a bit, and reached down to start unbuttoning his jacket. Sherlock grabbed his hands again. He then twisted John's arms behind his back.

"No, no... the jacket stays on." He punctuated this by rubbing against John, no doubt to feel his jacket through the thin silk of his shirt.

Apparently sensing John's hesitation, Sherlock leaned back, looking John in the face.

"Problem? Oh, God, let me guess, there's a law or rule or something about having sex while in uniform."

"No, it's just... I'm afraid it might get... stained..."

Sherlock smiled and kissed him, pulling him toward the sitting room table.

"Don't worry, I know a very... discreet dry cleaner who owes me a favour."

With that, Sherlock shoved John against the table. Reaching down, he undid John's trousers, pushing them and John's pants down. Then Sherlock lifted John up onto the table. 

John kicked his trousers and pants off, then wrapped his legs around Sherlock's waist. He pulled Sherlock to him, kissing him roughly.

Sherlock began unbuttoning his shirt. Reaching, down John undid Sherlock's trousers. Sliding his hand into Sherlock's pants, he gave his dick a slow stroke, before pulling it out.

"Hmm... nice," said Sherlock, before kissing John. 

Reaching into one of his trouser pockets, Sherlock pulled out a small tube of lubricant.

"You carry it with you? That's perverted," John said with a smile.

"It's _not_ perverted," Sherlock protested. "It's called being prepared."

Sherlock put some lube on his fingers, then reached between John's legs.

"Besides," said Sherlock as he worked John open with his fingers, "You'll thank me for this tomorrow."

"I'm pretty grateful for it right now," John moaned.

Smiling, Sherlock slid his fingers out of John's arse. Then he took ahold of his cock and slid himself deep into John. 

John let out a gasp. Then he pressed himself against Sherlock, driving Sherlock deeper into him.

"Oh, God," Sherlock moaned. He pressed his now-bare chest against John as he grabbed John's arse and gave short, shallow thrusts.

John reached up, running his fingers through Sherlock's dark, soft curls as they vigorously kissed and lightly bit each other's lips.

"Oh... Sherlock... so good..."

"You're not so bad yourself," said Sherlock as he nipped John's ear.

John chuckled.

"Oh... Sherlock," John moaned as he felt himself climaxing. "Oh, God... Oh... oh, Christ!"

John sagged against Sherlock, just riding out Sherlock's thrusts.

"Oh... John... John... Oh God, John!"

Sherlock stepped back, panting slightly. John, who had been balancing on the edge the table, started to slide off of it. Sherlock helped him off.

"Oh, John," said Sherlock, "Really, you need to wear your uniform more often."

John smiled as he picked up his clothes.

"You know how quickly you get bored. If I wore my uniform more often, you'd get bored of it within a few months."

Sherlock thought about it for a moment. "Yeah, that's a good point."

John walked up, kissing him.

"Now, let's hit the showers, soldier!"

Sherlock grinned. "Yes, sir!"


End file.
